


Personal Interests

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, fluffy flashbacks, slightly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: How BB-8 came to be, a Darkpilot interpretation.





	Personal Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bright Colors
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an alternate reasoning for why Kylo insisted BB-8 be unharmed. It could be Pragmatic Villainy, but my shipper brain kind of interpreted it differently especially since BB-8 is Poe’s droid.

“Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit.” Even as Hux spoke, he walked down the hallways of the _Finalizer_ with Kylo Ren, their footsteps almost in sync despite Hux not being as tall as Kylo. “Capture the droid if we can but destroy it if we must.”  
  
“How capable are your soldiers, General?” Kylo said.  
  
“I won’t have you questioning my methods.”  
  
“They’re obviously skilled at committing high treason,” Kylo said. “Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider making a clone army.”  
  
Hux bristled. “My men are exceptionally trained. Programmed from birth.”  
  
“Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid. Unharmed.” Even the idea of what would happen if BB-8  
  
_the droid_  
  
was destroyed was...distasteful, truly.  
  
He could see vibrant colors in his mind. Orange and white. One of a kind. He’d made it for Poe, painted it such because orange was a color that Poe was very fond of. Cheerful colors in general seemed to suit Poe, if only because Poe was a cheerful person by default.  
  
(He wondered absently if he had destroyed Poe’s cheerful, sweet nature with just one infiltration of his mind.  
  
“Careful, Ren,” Hux said coldly. “That your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke.”  
  
Irritation, no, anger actually bristled in Kylo Ren. How dare Hux? How dare Hux even come close to finding out his deepest thoughts and secrets? Threatening his very reputation?  
  
“I want that map,” Kylo said coldly. “For your sake, I suggest you get it.”  
  
He walked off, and that was when the memory hit. Memory came when he least wanted it, and this was no exception.  
  
_“Happy Naming Day to you, happy Naming Day to you, happy Naming Day, dear Poe, happy Naming Day to you.”_  
  
_Even as the singing died down, Poe turned towards the others, and the warmth from his smile was almost comparable to a sun. At least in Ben’s opinion. He couldn’t help but feel some trepidation; after all, he had worked so hard on his present to give to Poe. A droid companion, to be more exact._  
  
They had cake, and then they opened presents. It was even as Poe got to Ben’s present that Ben could have sworn his heart started beating faster. Would Poe like it? Would he hate it? Would he —  
  
"Ben!” Poe exclaimed in delight. "Did you just — ”  
  
“You like him?” Ben said, anxiously.  
  
“He’s...perfect!” Poe hugged him, and the hug lasted long enough for Ben’s heart to start pounding faster.  
  
The hug lasted long enough, at least, for other people to start staring curiously — and even a bit knowingly.  
  
Poe cleared his throat even as he withdrew from Ben. “Thank you, Ben. Really. He’s beautiful.”  
  
The droid beeped cheerfully, wobbling back and forth.  
  
“He likes you,” Ben said.  
  
“I think I’ll like him too.”  
  
  
  
It was in his quarters that Kylo Ren swore that the Light was calling to him again. It took different forms, naturally — sometimes it was his parents, sometimes it was...Poe.  
  
Poe. Kriff, Poe. He’d destroyed him with so many blows, hadn’t he?  
  
No, he couldn’t afford to feel remorse.  
  
And yet —  
  
Kylo took a deep breath in that moment, forcing it into his lungs. It seemed that he could not escape the Light no matter how he tried. Poe could have gone with him, been his favorite pilot in the First Order. But Ben Solo had had to be noble...  
  
He took a deep breath again. Poe wouldn’t forgive him. Stars willing that Kylo couldn’t forgive himself.  
  
But he knew full well he’d always love Poe, whether he was Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, and that was one of the worst parts.


End file.
